degrassitestfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fake Nowhere to Run/@comment-1936167-20160206072834
I agree with pretty much every word. This is honestly such an underrated season and it's one of my favourites. I was originally going to just agree with this comment, but as I started typing, I ended up reviewing the season a bit more than I thought I would, so excuse my slightly unneeded season review here... whoops. *Spinner's cancer is one of my favourite plots of all-time. Death or Glory easily makes my top 5 favourite episodes. Hands down. *Just like Spinner's cancer, Darcy's rape storyline was solid and one of Degrassi's best. I think the only season premiere that trumps my love for Standing in the Dark is When Doves Cry from season 2. Live to Tell is also one of the BEST filler episodes in Degrassi history. Easily. Oh, and I love Bust a Move. Sorry, I know many think it's pure shit, but I loved the Janny arc, and on top of that, watching Darcy's post-rape healing process just made me love the episode more. *Owner of a Lonely Heart was honestly decent, in my opinion. It was just executed horribly. I feel like if they had gone deeper with that plot I could have potentially really enjoyed it. The episode alone, excluding the poorly written ending, dealt with something new for Degrassi and was a nice look into Marco's character. I feel like it proved that no matter how much he had matured and become the confident guy that he was, he still struggled with feelings of validation, which I relate to a lot. Overall, I have an appreciation for that episode. *Talking in Your Sleep had a pretty shitty execution, too, and I don't like how they never properly concluded that plot. I approve of it overall, though, because it was a great topic to cover and I enjoyed the build up. Oh, and while I'm at it, I might as well confess that I actually enjoyed Marco, Ellie, and Paige's college life plots... It was never as good as the high school years, but seeing them as adults was honestly a refreshing new outlook on their characters that I grew to appreciate, too. *shrug* *I know everyone hates Mia. I understand why. However, I honestly enjoyed her story throughout season 7. Everything She Wants was another one of my favourite filler episodes. Sean's return made that episode extra special for me, but that aside, I just like Mia's story with Izzy. I don't even know why I do, tbh. I just do? *Probably a very unpopular opinion, but If This Is It is one of my favourite episodes of season 7 and in all of Degrassi. Yes, it was very filler, and to many, probably one of the most forgettable, but I love how lighthearted it is, how it's focus was on the test of Degrassi's two most iconic friendships, and overall, how it had such a nice wrap-up feel to it. You could feel the focus shifting onto the characters setting their lives for the future and I just get these feels when I think about how much they had all developed up until that time. I looked over the episode list above, and out of all 24 episodes in this season, I truthfully only consider about 6 of them forgettable. I don't like Love is a Battlefield, It's Tricky, Jessie's Girl, Pass the Dutchie, Got My Mind Set on You, and Broken Wings, but even out of those six episodes, the only one I have a strong dislike for is Got My Mind Set on You (because it's just flat out boring and irrel).